


A Shared Soul

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac finally meets his match</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Soul

A Shared Soul  
(A Mac one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Melissa Parker

Melissa stalks the outside of the bar, he hadnt been here in days and she was freaking out. Every night he was here, that dusted old red truck parked there but not tonight. She had been denying herself too long, it was time to let go and give in, except that her body wanted what only he could offer. Danger and violence, pain...such pain he could put into sex. She had watched it once, when he fucked some bitch behind the bar.   
It was brutal and sexy, the woman couldnt handle it and called the cops. Said he raped her, not entirely wrong but that bitch wanted it. She knew who Mac was and what he could do. She had leaned against the wall behind a tree and watched the whole thing, even told the cops that bitch was drunk and imagining things.   
Thats when Mac had finally looked at her. He didnt say anything, just gave that smile. Made every part of her come to life, begging to be touched by him. Later that night she had sat at home alone, using her large vibrator to pleasure herself to the memories of him fucking..she came instantly.  
Now she needed the real thing, she walked into the bar and stormed up to the bartender, “where the fuck is he?” she spat at him.  
“Not here!”  
“Yeah, got that..where else?”   
“Uh..maybe his house..” he answered quickly and backed away.  
“Tried there too..dammit youre wastin time..where else??”  
“Try his cave!” the man shouted and everyone turned to face him, his face red and he wouldnt look at her.  
“Where is it?” melissa asked, growling at him.  
He showed her on a map but wouldnt say anything else, she turned to see the bar full of men looking wide eyed at her, “if he shows while im gone send him there.”  
She hauled ass out of the bar and followed the map until she found it. A dark cave in the side of a mountain, red clay everywhere. She stepped in and yelled, waiting for him or animals to come out but got nothing. She grinned and followed the path, seeing half empty bottles laying everywhere. The harsh smell of chemicals in her nose as she got deeper inside.  
“The fuck is this place?” she asks herself, finding rubber masks, a dirty matress and a work table in the corner. Another table had glass jars and viles filled with liquid..it was a lab or something similar...drugs it was drugs.  
Melissa looked around but didnt see him, her pussy already wet from thinking about him, he would be so pissed when he found her here, enough to hurt her but she could also hurt him as well, grabbing a knife that was laying on the table and slips it into her pocket. Next she finds a gas mask and waits for him.  
*  
Mac drove like a bat from hell towards the cave. After being out on business he came back to his bar for a drink to find everyone scared shitless of him, he hates them all and they leave him be and respect him but never this scared. The bartender finally breaks down and tells him some bitch was looking for him, been to his place and the bar and that dumb fuck sent her to his cave.  
His place of business, she could be some cop for all he knows. He sees her car parked at the entrance and grabs his gun knife and mask before getting out, putting the mask on he looks in her car but its cleaned out. Footsteps in the dirt leading inside.  
“Fuckin bitch.” He stomps into the cave, already smelling someone else. Not perfume or anything like that but arousal, it hung around like the finest perfume he had smelled in a long time, the smell of sweat was next. And a touch of fear which sealed the deal. “you are never leaving this cave alive, hear me bitch?” he screamed and went in deeper.  
The main section was empty, he saw nothing and he was used to the darkness of the cave, he saw a knife was missing and smiled...also his oldest mask, his very first one was gone. He looked around, knife at the ready.   
Something moved to the side but he wasnt quick enough, she jumped on his back. Her legs locking around his hips, the missing knife close to this throat, right over the jugular vein. One swipe of her wrist and he was dead. That thought pulsed his whole body, making him harder than he had ever been in mere seconds, he groaned and touched her muscled legs.  
“Got some balls bitch, ill give ya that.”   
She laughed in his ear, biting down on it hard. “you bet your sexy ass i do, been waitin awhile for you Mac.”  
He smiled, “yeah i heard, guess you want somethin pretty bad.”  
“I see you dont remember me..”  
He was surprised, which didnt happen often...theyd met before? “we met before huh...when?”  
She dropped down, the knife still at his neck but she came around to face him. His eyes dropped to her chest, licking over his lips. “saw you fuckin someone against the back of the bar..ring any bells?” melissa asked him, letting the knife sink in a little.  
Mac groaned, his cock throbbing as he remembered that particular night. She had saved his ass from the cops, that bitch who couldnt handle him had called them..she was weak..this one wasnt.  
“Oh yeah i remember you, seen you watchin us for a long time..rubbin your pussy like a whore, ready for your turn.”   
She smiled and put on his mask, “tonight Mac, youre going to be my whore.” Melissa said and rubbed his cock through his coveralls.  
“Fuck..feels good but fuck, i dont belong to no body..not even sexy bitches like you.” He tried to grab her but she cut his neck deeper until blood trickled out. He moaned, his cock raging hard.   
“Sit down Mac, now.” Melissa ordered and watched him head towards the bed, a murderous look in his eyes but he sat down. Legs spread wide, it was hard to breathe in the mask and that only added to her arousal, “take those off before i cut them off.”  
He smirked and took them off, leaving him butt naked, his cock large and aching against his belly made her moan, wetness dripping down her leg. “you fuckin want it dont ya Mac.” He nodded, licking his lips. “show me how bad you want it.” She nodded to his cock.  
He grinned, playing alone for now and took his cock in hand. Stroking it hard and fast, making it hurt. He moaned, a deep rumble that almost pushed her over the edge once more.. “fuck thats good...harder.” she told him.   
Mac squeezed his cock, making himself moan and break out in a sweat. He needed her but he knew she would hurt him, it was part of the reason he hadnt killed her yet. She was just like him. “take those off now.” He said and she followed direction, seeing her strip down slowly, the knife still in her hands.   
He saw her look down and thats when he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, her pussy soaking wet. The smell making him crazy, he cupped her and rubbed hard, getting her to moan before bringing his fingers up to suck on them. “So blood and danger make you wet little girl...you came to the right place.” He put the knife back to his throat, making her cut into him as he kissed her.  
She moaned into his mouth, his cock teasing her entrance. He felt some blood trickle down his chest as he fisted her hair hard and yanked her back, “you are gonna ride me.” She pushed the knife in harder. “fuck...please ride me?” he asked as a question.  
Melissa smiled, taking the other mask he had to put it over his face, “gonna ride this cock how i want, and since im in charge you dont get to cum until i say so, got it?”   
He nodded, thrusting his hips into her..looking for any friction. She groaned and sat up his cock before sitting down hard, taking him all the way in, even Mac moaned, throwing his head back, “fuck yeah bitch, need ya to ride me hard.”  
Melissa couldnt get enough of his words as she rode him hard, seeing his cock slip in and out quickly..the blood down his chest and his hands gripping her tight. Forcing her to fuck him hard, no other way for it. She pounded herself on him but the knife slipped and he moved quick.  
Mac took the knife and flipped them over, pumping hard into her. Her tits bouncing up and down, the mask making it hard for both of them to breathe.. “fuckin bitch..think your the boss, this is my cave. You are mine.” He pushed in again and again. Feeling her pussy leak for him.  
He took the knife and held it to her but not to cut but to add to her pleasure and it worked, she thrust up onto him as he thrusted down, sucking on her nipple. His fingers digging into her back, “god so tight...gonna make you cum..then im gonna bust all inside you, making you mine.”  
“Mac!!!” she moaned and came hard, pulsing over him.  
Mac groaned, pushing in harder than he ever had, his cock blew, cuming hard and fast and unable to stop it. He poured himself into her until he dropped down. Her arms coming around to stroke his back, he would never say it but it felt nice. But her challenging him was the ultimate high, not even drugs made him feel this good.  
“Am i yours Mac?” she asked.  
“Dont even know your fuckin name.” He growled.  
“Its whatever you want it to bed.”  
He chuckled, “damn good answer but what is it?”  
“Melissa.”   
He kissed her hard, pulling her hair. “Well Melissa..youre mine. Never getting away alive.”  
She smiled, “fine, neither are you.”


End file.
